HIEI! I Shrunk the Kitsune!
by KitsuneGirl911
Summary: Kurama has a science fair project..thing..and something goes wrong (sorta like Honey I shrunk the kids..SORTA!) Not much for the rating... just a precaution... Okay, some yaoi hintyness
1. The Project

Hiei! I Shrunk The Kitsune! Disclaimer: I NO OWN!!  
  
*O_O*O_O*O_O*O_O*O_O*O_O*O_O*O_O*O_O*O_O*O_O*O_O*O_O*O_O*  
  
Kurama was adding the finishing touches to his science fair project, and Hiei was away in the Makai at the moment. As soon as he finished, The Baka Known As Kuwabara walked in the door. Or into it rather...  
  
"Itai!" He screeched, causing Kurama to flinch and turn a tiny bolt tighter.  
  
"Oh, hello Kuwabara!" He greeted. "It's a pleasure to see you again!" Kuwabara smiled, and noticed the machine for the first time.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
Kurama blinked. "This? It's a Science fair project."  
  
"Oh... What's it do?" "It shrinks things down by a half of the original size." Kuwabara looked confused. "Well, for example, an object ten inches tall would become five inches tall." This seemed to clarify the problem and Kuwabara soon lost interest.  
  
"Shuichi!" Both boys recognized Kurama's mother's voice, and Kurama moved to get up.  
  
"I'm sorry Kuwabara, but I have to go see what she wants."  
  
"It's ok Kurama, I'll just what here."  
  
"Thanks Kuwabara." As soon as Kurama was out of sight, Kuwabara regained his interest in the project. He walked over to see it up close.  
  
"Wow, it sure looks all technically and stuff..." He caught sight of a big, red button (AN: MINE!!), which said in big bold letters: DO NOT TOUCH. (AN: I so totally was tempted to write 'no touchie!' there ^_^*) So, naturally... He pushed it.  
  
The machine started to work instantly, which happened to be the same time Kurama came up the stairs to tell Kuwabara something (His mom was going away for a week). Kurama was welcomed by the hum of his machine and said exasperatedly, "You pushed it didn't you?" 'I should never have left him alone with it! What was I thinking? Was I even thinking!?' He went to switch it off, but the aim was turned to point in front of the off switch. This meant he had to go into its line of fire. 'Oh crap, I had better run for it and hope I make it in time not to be shrunk...' He proceeded to do just that and almost made it too.  
  
A flash of bright light suddenly appeared and scared The Baka into hiding under a nearby blanket. He really wished he had never pushed that button...But it was so tempting... 'Oh well, at least it's not me out there.' And then he realized something that filled him with a feeling of Impending Doom. "If Shorty finds out that something happened to Kurama, he's gonna' kill me!" His mind filled with many different gruesome scenes with Hiei murdering him slowly and painfully in each one. "AHHHH!!!" he decided to see what happened, and slowly peeked out of the 'protective' blanket.  
  
He couldn't see Kurama at all in the room, and wondered if he was even there. 'He should be just a little bit shorter, right?' But still nothing. "KURAMA!!"  
  
*O_O*O_O*O_O*O_O*O_O*O_O*O_O*O_O*O_O*O_O*O_O*O_O*O_O*O_O*  
  
So...How was it? REVIEW!! I WISH FOR AT LEAST ONE REVIEW FOR EVERY ONE OF MY STORIES!!! FLAMES ARE OK!!! (used for s'mores) Pwease? *Puppy eyes* (I like s'mores, but never leave a hotdog in a bonfire for too long...They explode...O_O)  
  
.......  
  
I enjoyed my vacation in sunny, warm, and non-snowed over, MARYLAND!!! I watched a movie there, 'The Returner', and I am obsessed with it now. So expect stuff in my fics about it!! DAGGRA MEANS 'ENEMY' IN TIBETAN!! ( is it just me or do daggra remind anybody else of those little alien dudes from MIB?)WHEE!! ^_^ and 'the-guy-whose-name-I-can't-remember-who-just would-not-die' has cool hair'...and is cool....yeah... REVIEW!!! 


	2. Mini Kurama!

Hiei! I Shrunk The Kitsune! Disclaimer: I NO OWN!!  
  
I would like to rent this unused space for a review response section... YAY!! I have REVIEWS!! I feel so loved...^_^*  
  
1) zennou-sakusha: Yes, he should have, but without his stupidity, there would be no story right? ~_^  
  
2) Ivy Raine: What's not good? The story? ;_; Or is it the suspense of having a Hiei death threat? (And a MIA Kurama)  
  
3) Katyfoxdemon2: *blushes* Wow... you like my stuff? ^_^ YAY! And also, yes, I am going to try to make it H+K.  
  
***** Last time: He couldn't see Kurama at all in the room, and wondered if he was even there. 'He should be just a little bit shorter, right?' But still nothing. "KURAMA!!"  
  
NOW ON TO CHAPTER TWO!  
  
*O_O*O_O*O_O*O_O*O_O*O_O*O_O*O_O*O_O*O_O*O_O*O_O*O_O*O_O*  
  
Kurama awoke to Kuwabara's fearful and concerned voice.  
  
"Where am I?" And then he remembered what had happened. If he was small enough that Kuwabara couldn't find him, how small was he? He sat up and took note of his surroundings. 'Alright, I'm not microscopic...' But he still had no idea how small he was. 'Where did I put my ruler?' Kurama turned around and saw his ruler towering above him. "Oh great..." ((AN: sarcasm, YAY! ^_^ !)) After a few seconds of consideration, he decided to let Kuwabara know he was there. One problem. 'How?' But Kuwabara walked nearby at just that moment.  
  
"KUWABARA!! Can you hear me?!"  
  
'What was that? I think I heard something...' He heard it again a few times and decided to see where it came from. As soon as he reached the spot he heard the noise, he heard it more clearly. It sounded like 'Kuwabara! Can you hear me?'  
  
"Kurama? You down there?" He asked before he looked down to see a  
shrunk kitsune.  
  
"AHHH!!"  
  
Kurama flinched.  
  
"Stop with the yelling! You're making dust fall on me!"  
  
"Oh sorry..."  
  
Kurama gave him an odd look.  
  
"Yes, you should be sorry! You are the one who got me shrunk in the first place!!" Normal size or shrunk, Kurama still wasn't one of those people you got mad. It was scarier than a mad Hiei. And speaking of Hiei...  
  
"Oh my God! Hiei's gonna' kill me!" The death images flashed again.  
  
"Yes, well it's your fault," Kurama scoffed, "and Hiei is away in the Makai at the moment anyway, why are you worrying?" Kuwabara looked relieved. "It's getting really annoying having to look all the way up there to see you..." Kurama dreaded what he was about to ask. "Could you put me on that table next to you?"  
  
"Sure!" Kuwabara's hand loomed down next to Kurama and he reluctantly climbed on 'Gross! Doesn't he ever wash his hands?' "Wow Kurama!!" Kuwabara exclaimed, a little too loudly for Kurama's liking, "You are as small as my pinkie finger!!"  
  
"ACK! KUWABARA!! Just put me on the table!"  
  
"Oh right..." Kuwabara apologized, as he set the mini-kitsune on the table.  
  
"I must be about three inches tall..." Kurama mused.  
  
"Hey! Now you're shorter then Shorty!"  
  
Kurama looked peeved.  
  
"Ya' think!? I don't know why the ray did this much..."  
  
*Flashback!!!! *  
  
Kuwabara walks into door, screeches: "Itai!" Kurama flinches and turns a tiny bolt tighter.  
  
*End flashback!!! *  
  
Kurama just became more infuriated.  
  
"It was your fault that it worked differently!"  
  
Kuwabara was surprised. "Me!?"  
  
"Yes! You made me mess something up when you came in! Ohhh!! If I was normal sized I would call forth the horrors of the Makai plants on you!" (AN: Lame. I know...-_-*)  
  
"How do you know it doesn't work?" Kuwabara asked stupidly.  
  
Kurama blinked and then smirked at the other's stupidity. It was useful sometimes.  
  
"I don't." He stated simply, which caused Kuwabara to blanch. He decided to test his youki to see if it was changed, which by looking at the mini-whip in his hand, wasn't. Ohhh yess... The Baka was in for it.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! KURAMAAAAA!!! I'M SORRYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
After a while, Kurama was satisfied that Kuwabara had been punished enough, and decided that they should actually do something. Well, he should do something. Kuwabara wasn't going anywhere for a while...  
  
"We should go find the others. I meet you at Yusuke's house!" He trilled.  
  
Kuwabara just groaned.  
  
*O_O*O_O*O_O*O_O*O_O*O_O*O_O*O_O*O_O*O_O*O_O*O_O*O_O*O_O*  
  
Ok... NEXT TIME ON 'Hiei! I Shrunk The Kitsune!': Will the others find out? Will Hiei ever come back? Why am I asking you this!? O_o *kitsune laugh* Ohohohohoho!!  
  
Sorry if this seemed like nothing much happened, but I needed to get this done...  
  
I am sick, so I can update more stuff! ^_^* I will have a few new stories, and will update a few old ones!!!  
  
Sayonara! ~_^ 


	3. In Which Kurama Breaks Down

Hiei! I Shrunk The Kitsune!

Disclaimer: I NO OWN!

Kurama might be a little OOC, sorry... not really...

* * *

**Flashback**

"I'll meet you at Yusuke's house!"

**End Flashback**

Kurama looked around from his position on the doorstep. He hadn't remembered just how far away Yusuke's house was. It was going to be a looooong trip. When he finally reached Yusuke's house there arose a second problem. How to reach the doorbell.

Yusuke opened the door, the quickly looked around In confusion. Then he saw the tiny vine against his doorbell. He blinked a few times when it waved at him, then he watched as it wound its way down… To where a mini Kurama was standing. He almost fell over.

"Kurama? Why are you small?" Yusuke asked.

Kurama glared. "It's all Kuwabara's fault! He made my project go screwy!"

Yusuke smirked, "See, I told you homework was evil…"

Kurama just climbed up over the doorstep and ignored him. That was, ignored him until,

"Could you pick me up? I can't really get around too fast, and I would like to talk to Keiko-san before she leaves."

Yusuke proceeded to do so, but noticed just how small Kurama was and burst out laughing.

"HAHAHA! YOU'RE SMALLER THAN A PENCIL!"

This outburst attracted Keiko, and she walked in to investigate.

"Yusuke? What _are_ you going on about?"

Yusuke could hardly stifle his laughter but he managed to get out

"Him!"

As he thrust his hand in her face.

"YUSUKE THIS ISN'T FUNNY DANGIT! Hi Keiko!" Kurama exclaimed, slightly vexed. Yeah. Just slightly…

"Kurama?" she asked in disbelief, "Is that you? Oh my gosh what happened?"

"Kuwabara messed with my science project and it shrunk me… I don't know how long I'll be like this either… Yusuke, could you please set me down somewhere?"

Yusuke looked down at his hand, which just so happened to_ still_ be in Keiko's face.

"Oh, yeah. Sure Kurama."

Yusuke and Keiko walked into the house and Yusuke set Kurama on a short table in the living room. Kurama seemed slightly relieved to be off Yusuke's (not quite so recently washed) hand.

"That's better… But I need your help, you see… Well mother doesn't exactly know that this happened and she wont know where I am when she gets back and I can't call her myself and maybe Koenma could help and I can't exactly call him either and-"

Yusuke's head was spinning.

"Whoa, Kurama, slow down a bit, will ya? Geez."

"Well I think that this can all be taken care of easily," Keiko said. "I can come up with an excuse for your mother, and Yusuke can call Koenma!" She suggested happily.

Kurama beamed.

"Thank you Keiko!"

Keiko smiled back.

Yusuke started laughing.

"You're HAHA Too short HAHA to reach the HAHAHA phone! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Yusuke!"

* * *

Eventually, after Keiko called Shiori and Yusuke checked in with Koenma, they decided to call everyone over to decide what to do. Even Yukina came! 

"Maybe you could reverse your machine?" she asked timidly.

Kurama sighed.

"If only it were that easy… I'm too small to do it myself, and the calculations must be exact, or else…"

"Oh…"

"Heh, maybe we should keep him small, he's pocket sized!"

"That doesn't help Yusuke!"

No one could come up with anything and Kurama began to feel hopeless.

'What if I never turn back? What will mother say, what will _Hiei_ say? What if it gets worse? Where will I stay? I don't want to be alone…'

Kurama's eyes began to tear up a little.

Keiko noticed this and quickly asked,

"What's wrong Kurama?"

Kurama was silent for a while then he blurted out,

"Everyone's making fun of me and Hiei isn't here and I hate Kuwabara and- UWAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Kurama then surprised Keiko by suddenly bursting into tears.

"Oh Kurama-san, It'll be ok…YUSUKE YOU JERK! THIS IS PARTLY YOUR FAULT!"

"WHA'D I DO?" Yusuke countered.

"THIS!" Keiko pointed at the still sobbing Kurama.

"Oh…" Yusuke said weakly.

Botan arrived in time to see Keiko take her frying pan off the counter and chase Yusuke around with it, still yelling at him.

"Um… Hello?"

"Hey Botan, any word from Koenma yet?" Shizuru asked nonchalantly.

"Um, er no… There's nothing yet… What happened here?"

"I have no clue myself…"

* * *

Review Responses: 

Keda Jaganshi: Hiei should be coming in next chapter! Yay! And I'll have it up in about a week! Yay!

WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!


End file.
